Yami
by La trinidad del caos
Summary: La oscuridad puede consumirnos pero solo si no luchamos por salir de sus garras


**YAMI **

**By:** La trinidad del caos

**Negacion: **Este fic es mio, pero los personajes no, son de Yoko Matsushita a quien admiro mucho, espero continue con su manga

**Warning: **Est fic no es muy recomendable para personas que tiendan a deprimirse facilmente

**La Trinidad del Caos: **Este fic va dedicado a Hisoka y esta escrito desde el punto de vista deel ósea en primera persona(N.A.: Perdonen pero es que **alguien** me ha estado molestando con eso de las reglas de literatura) - (Neith: ese **alguien** tiene nombre no es necesario que me lances indirectas bien directas ¬¬ "mocosa")(N.A.: MOCOSA! Vas a ver lo que...) bueno, bueno basta de esto y al fic después me las arreglo con Neith

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Yami**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La oscuridad...aquello a lo que tememos se esconde en ella: tus mayores temores, oscuridad que nos rodea que nos sumerge en un abismo sin fin del cual no podemos escapar aunque tratemos y gritemos por ayuda, nos envuelve a nosotros...seres que por algún motivo perdimos el interés por aquello que antes era importante para nosotros: amigos, nuestros valores, la familia, nuestros sueños, quitándonos sin que nos demos cuenta: las ganas y energías, y el deseo de ser feliz...y ser amado.

Sin darme cuenta, poco a poco fui cayendo en ella, como y cuando? No lo se, solo se que con el pasar del tiempo el mundo fue perdiendo el color y a aquellos que poco a poco empecé a querer y a sentir que eran lo más importante para mi y por los cuales daría mi vida poco a poco fuerón perdiendo mi interés, ya no me llenaba nada, ni los libros, ni las sonrisas que mis compañeros y en especial Tsuzuki me daban me hacían sentir mejor, poco a poco el vació que tenia dentro de mi se fue llenando de oscuridad, quizá estuvo ahí dentro desde que nací no lo se en verdad, pero poco a poco me fue tragando, me fue ahogando y no había nada que me sacara de ahí, como deseaba que alguien me salvara y me sacara de esa oscuridad y me mostrara que había un lugar a donde yo perteneciera – Recuerdo que una vez Tsuzuki ofreció su mano a mi persona diciendo que el podía ver en la oscuridad, pero yo la rechacé, que tonto fui, si en ese instante hubiese sabido que esa era una señal de que la oscuridad me seguía, la hubiera tomado.

Y aunque deseaba poder decirle a Tsuzuki el por que me encontraba en ese estado, ni yo mismo lo sabía...talvez la rutina que nos envuelve después de todo siendo Shinigamis y estar en contacto con la muerte, uno se preguntaría si hay algún sentido para seguir viviendo así viendo que ni los mortales pueden soportar una vida ¿cómo nosotros podríamos aguantar viviendo una eternidad, quizá uno pensaría que si habría sentido cuando uno tiene amor, pero, para alguien como yo, al cual se le a negado un sentimiento así, y que es incapaz de entender su significado al desconocerlo, que le quedaría entonces?...solo un vació en el interior que se vuelve oscuridad con el pasar de los años.

Pero ahora es demasiado tarde ya que ni Tsuzuki con sus esfuerzos por ayudarme a salir de mi letargo, hacían efecto en mi , así que poco a poco fui cayendo y cayendo en esa oscuridad y aunque gritaba por ayuda tratando con una mano alcanzar la luz...la luz que me brindaban mis amigos...la luz que me brindaba Tsuzuki, no la podía alcanzar, ellos no podían ayudarme ya que ellos caían al igual que yo en su propia oscuridad...la oscuridad...de nuestra existencia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Fin**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**La Trinidad del Caos: **Bueno este fic lo escribí meditando (no Kneko no como medita Shaka ¬¬)acerca de que pasaría si Hisoka siguiera con su...como lo diría...ah si ostracismo, no dándole sentido a su vida (eso nos pasa a muchos Hisoka no eres el único pero parece que eres el único que no ve adelante y avanza ¬¬) - (Hisoka: perdona por ser tan ostra ¬¬ ) y no viera que él al igual que todos puede amar, aunque creoque eso tambien va para Tsuzuki

Por cierto quiero agradecer a Drak-san por tu review, si regrese y aqui tienes otra historia de Yami no matsuei, espero el siguiente fict guste... gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer mis fics m animan mucho a continuar... bye y muuuuuuuchosssss miausssssss


End file.
